The Hunger Games:Rue Dressed In Chains
by BreakAwayFromReality
Summary: The Hunger Games told by Rue's prospective. She feels as if the tributes are walking in a death trap. That something is preventing her to fly like a mockingjay. Rue will use wit and clever skills to hide and not try to hurt anyone. But will that boy from a different district change all she ever wanted?


She stood there, heart beating, lips singing. Voices whispered sending small shudders down her spine. "I'm not afraid." She told herself. It was so hard to believe it, to believe in the truth behind madness. Rue looked at all the tributes laughing and swinging around swords or other killing contraptions. Katniss, her favorite tribute had sat with Peeta on a bench by the berry tester. Their lips mumbled something but her ears were too far to catch the words. A small pocket knife lay clutched in her small childlike hand. Her sling shot lay deep in her pants pocket, while the ammo on a table in the corner. She was never good with knives, especially ones that were too big for her hand to hold. This wasn't her knife, it was a tributes. "He always so confident. He carries himself like he is better than everyone else." She agreed to herself. Standing above all these innocent people made her sick in her stomach. She wouldn't kill any of them. She would lie in wait, hide, and supply herself for food. Rue's make up team had thought of her as puny, dressing her up like a princess. She was anything but a princess. Rue felt that princess get what they want, like the capital's people. They were princess and princes, not her. Her heart was heavy with dread, she watched as foxface threw knives straight in the center of the targets. She noticed that Foxface kept glancing at Clove, fear pulsing in her eyes. She also observed Peeta painting a beautiful scene on his forearms going unto his palm. It blended perfectly into the brown tree standing in the center of the practice center. Bending down so her brown skin blended into the shadows she followed the beams until she was right above Katniss and Peeta. She could hear the slight whispering of their voices, she leaned. "We must not show our true strengths!" Peeta grumbled. Katniss looked worried her forehead crinkling with thought. "Well Peeta, how should we practice our skills since it seems you know everything." She said angrily. Peeta looked distraught. "Katniss, look at me." He cupped her cheek but quickly withdrew his hand from fear of any watchers. Rue almost laughed at the irony. "My father believes that you will win, but you must have sponsors to have life in the field. If the other tributes know what you can do, then you are done for. Stop that selfish, rebel act and act happy. Do it for your family." Rue smiled at how tender he was with his words. Katniss replied madly. "Peeta, how could you tell me to be that pretty little happy girl to entertain those blood thirsty capital peers? I'm not a freak show! If you ask me, I think the entire capital should die, including President Snow." Peeta slammed his hand over her mouth and leaned in close to whisper in her ear. "Be careful what you say, we have a stalker." Rue startled, jumped up because Peeta was referring to her. Katniss turned around and everything paused. Her wide eyes stared into Katniss's unblinking and unable to look away. The spell was broken and Rue ran from her hiding place and began observing the other tributes again. Was Katniss afraid of her too? She wished for her father's warm embrace. She remembered the words he told her in the room before she left. "Rue, trust you're instincts. Speak to the Mockingjays, they shall keep you company. Darling I love you so much, I believe in you. We the Mockingjay, fly my dear child." She wondered what he meant when he said fly my child. Did he want her to die and go to the next world instead of herself feeling pain or dying a horrible death. She wondered if suicide was a possibility here, there were cameras everywhere. Rue whimpered sadly. She felt as if her wings were being held down, how much she wished the mockingjays would take her out of this dreary world. How much she wanted to fly into the air and laugh in her captors faces. How much she wanted to feel the cool wind on her face while her wings spreaded into the sky. But the capital was here, the ripped her wings off. Rue felt as if the capital was holding her wings in chains only making her feathers drop with each brush. The capital would not let her fly, the capital was the chains that bond her.

**Hello readers, please feel free to drop by comments of what you think. **


End file.
